


Everything is Blue

by dizzyraybabe



Series: Lilac Skies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Draco helps Harry onto Platform 9 3/4, Draco is a momma's boy, Drunk Lucius, Evil Lucius, Good Draco Malfoy, Lucius is a horrible father, M/M, Narcissa is a great mother though, Not the Weasleys, POV Draco Malfoy, Pedophilia, Sub Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyraybabe/pseuds/dizzyraybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco spent his whole life hearing of nothing but that "no good Harry Potter." There were nights he cried himself to sleep (though would never admit it) because it wasn't fair; no matter what he did, Draco could never please his father enough to overshadow Lucius' hate for Potter. At the same time, Draco listen intently to Lucius' mocking tone as he told Narcissa about how the boy lived in a cupboard; gleefully his father told of Potter living with a bunch of magic-hating muggles, who would hide the fact that Harry was a wizard from the boy; the elder Malfoy was sickeningly ecstatic when Potter's cousin would land a good one on Potter's face and break his glasses. Draco hated listening to it, if only because he knew how it felt to live like nobody knows you're there. Lucius would never speak to Draco unless it was instilling how much better Draco had to be than "The Boy Who Lived." Lucius would never care for what Draco wanted or what Draco could accomplish, so long as he'd best Potter. But he'd grown excited to meet Potter...</p><p>AU Where Draco helps Harry onto the Platform, not the Weasleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy Who Had No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and all of its inhabitants belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> And if you guessed the connection between the work's title and the series' name, you'd know that "Colors" and its lyrics belong to Halsey and her producers.
> 
> The rating will bump up as the story progresses. This will be written just like the books, but slightly AU with Draco's POV. The main difference between this and the books, is that the Weasley's are no where in sight when Harry heads to the platform, but Draco is.
> 
> Mentions of rape by Lucius to Draco in this chapter, so stay fair-warned. It is quite vital to the story, and will pop up again here and there throughout, I will make more warnings for each chapter as they do.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

 

Draco's heart fluttered faster as he handed the letter to his father. He had done it, he had been accepted into Hogwarts! His efforts, his studies, his stressing, it had all been for the best in the end. The blond was positive that this would brighten his father's mood as he was always adamant about Draco attending the "family" school. In fact, he was so adamant, that Draco was not even aware of any other schools; he knew others existed, but he had no idea their names or where they were located.

"Of course you were accepted, I'd expect nothing less," Lucius' cold tone ripped through Draco like shards of ice, forcing a lump to form in Draco's throat. He watched as his father disinterestedly tossed the letter onto his desk and sipped from his Firewhiskey once more. Draco nodded in agreement. How could he be so stupid? Lucius doesn't care that he was accepted into the school, he would have only shown interest if Draco  _hadn't_ been accepted, which would have only triggered another beating...

There it was again, that itch.

"Draco, be a darling and bring me the bottle of my special drink, would you?" His father was slurring his words, and Draco knew what would be coming soon. Wordlessly, he obeyed and handed his father the bottle. He bowed slightly to indicate his departure and headed towards his room.

The walk through the manor was always cold, lonely, and unnerving. Draco could swear he heard his name being called on more than one occasion. He could hear the repetition of his father's hateful words on replay from memories long since past. The blond could swear he'd even seen some, disturbing, things while wandering these halls on occasion, but he was never able to catch any of the figures lurking that he swore were there. Seeing and hearing these things without being able to stop them or prove them only made the itch grow stronger...

Draco made it to his room without too much issue. Some nights proved worse but tonight wasn't bad, just a few "Draco"s here and there. He shut his door behind him, not locking it as his father hated it when he did, and crawled onto his bed. The Wiltshire weather was quite atrocious; lightning struck and thunder clapped at such intensity that it was hard for Draco to think straight. The torrential rainfall was entirely depressing and had Draco falling deeper into despair with each passing moment.

He couldn't stop thinking of the night Lucius practically screamed the atrocities that would befall the child should he not be accepted into Hogwarts. Draco remembered trying desperately to hold back tears, but failed when his father brought up the only class he didn't score perfect marks in. That was the final piece that did Draco in for the night, his arse was still quite red from the dealings. He remembered his mother trying to coax his father to bed and failing miserably. He remembered apologising and promising to do the very best of anyone at Hogwarts this year. He remembered biting his tongue until he could taste blood to keep from crying out in pain with each blow of the cane. Everything was still so clear in his mind, it always was... No matter what he did, he would never please Lucius.

The sky cried, and so did Draco.

* * *

Dobby hesitated to knock on the door. He watched as his master dragged himself to his bedroom after a none-too-uplifting conversation with the elder Malfoy. Dobby knew the blond would be shedding tears, if not now then any moment now, as master seemed to have self-esteem issues. The young elf was also well aware of the child's  _habits,_ if one could call it that. He knew it was only proper for elves to hurt themselves when they made mistakes, but he did not believe that master Draco deserved such punishments.

But Dobby couldn't stand outside of Draco's door. He knew his master would not be too displeased if he offered his assistance, but he was well aware of the master's wish for privacy (what little he was afforded). The elf knocked anyways, preparing to inflict any punishment onto himself that was deemed necessary.

"Not now," came the blond's muffled reply.

"Another time then, sir," countered Dobby, smacking himself in the head as he walked away.

 _Stupid Dobby, stupid, stupid_.

* * *

Draco dragged on. The confirmation letter was sent with the owl ages ago, and Draco struggled to bear through his holidays alone. With no friends and hardly any family to keep him company, Draco managed to only find companionship through Dobby. It was terrible, really, having only a house-elf to keep you company. Draco never worried too much, however. He'd listen to his father go on and on about how great of a wizard Potter was and how Draco would have the perfect chance to smite him in these upcoming school years. Lucius planned for Draco to befriend him and discover his weaknesses and finally extort him when the time was right. Afterwards, Draco would wander through his family's orchards retelling Dobby of the sad tales he heard and explain how nice it'd be to be friends with someone, especially a wizard powerful like himself.

"He lived in a cupboard for a decade, Dobby. A cupboard! Could you imagine? Surely anyone strong enough to live like that would make a fine friend, don't you think?" The child was smiling, as was the young elf.

"Ah, yes! A strong friend for master!" Came the elf's reply.

"And father says he'd never been on any trips. Father said it was humorous how the family was  _forced_ into taking him along to one of their child's birthday trips. He says they went to a  _zoo_ , have you ever heard of a zoo? Apparently, they keep smelly animals there in little boxes. Ludicrous, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes, quite absurd, master!"

"Father also says that they never celebrate Potter's birthday. That's so sad, isn't it, Dobby? To never get any presents, never have anyone wish you another happy year of life..." the blond trailed off. His birthday was always lavish, the most powerful witches and wizards (that could actually stand his father) would come for a magnificent feast and bring him the most incredible gifts. It did nothing for him, but he supposed that it was due to his upbringings.

"Ah, yes, terribly sad, sir." Dobby nodded his head in agreements. Dobby was unaware of his actual date of birth, so master Draco would sneak him something every year after Draco's very own birthday! Last year's present was a small pastry stolen from the kitchen. It was quite tasty!

"I think, that when I meet Potter, and become friends with him, I shall celebrate his birthday with him. I'll tell father that I need a new racing broom or something, but I'll sneak the broom to him! Brilliant plan, isn't it, Dobby?" The blond picked a red apple and handed it to Dobby to shine. The elf instinctively did as silently ordered, handing the fruit back to the young wizard with a smile.

"But sir, doesn't Master Malfoy wish for you to harm the boy? To befriend him only to cause him suffering?" The elf asked as Draco sat under a tree far, far from the manor's view.

"Well, yes, but truthfully, I want to be friends with someone who is as powerful, intelligent, and brilliant as I am. Someone worth being close to me, you know?" Draco took an enormous bite out of the red flesh. Crisp, yet sweet.

"Ah, yes, master does need someone worthy of him for companionship!" Dobby nodded ecstatically in agreement.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, Draco eventually finishing his apple as much as he liked and handing what was left to Dobby. The young house-elf graciously accepted and nibbled on what was left of the fruit, before burying it in the soil. Draco sighed heavily, a sign that often meant he was disturbed by something. Sometimes he would let Dobby know what thoughts plagued his mind, but not always. Still, the creature pressed on the matter.

"M-master?" He started slowly, quietly. Draco knew what he was getting at, after all, this was practically routine by now.

"It's just, tomorrow Father and Mother and I are headed to Diagon Alley to fetch my robes and what not. You know? And, I just can't help but feel that tomorrow will be important. Like, I'll need to be on my best behaviour. It's strange and silly, I know..." the blond looked down at his lap, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"No, no, master! Not silly at all! Master is a powerful wizard, perhaps he is sensing something with his magical abilities?" Dobby nodded in efforts to persuade the young wizard, and Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Dobby, I think that you're quite right. I am pretty powerful already... Imagine me once I've been in Hogwarts for a year or two!" Draco instantly brightened up, and, in consequence, so did Dobby.

 "Of course, master! Sir, it is getting quite late... and if master is to be traveling in the morning, surely he should retire for the evening," Dobby inquired carefully.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Dobby?"

"Yes, master?"

"Do you really think that Potter and I could be friends?"

"I see no reason for anyone not to wish to befriend master, master."

"Dobby?"

"Yes, master?"

"Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. The next chapter will have direct quotations from the book! And I apologise for this being so terrible, I'm quite horrific with first chapters...


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains direct quotations from the first book, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" by J.K. Rowling. If you'd like to know what pages exactly, it is pages 77-79.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: The beginning of this chapter is about one of the many times Lucius has "punished" Draco. It involves hard spankings and forced oral sex, but not in too graphic of detail. If you don't want to read it, skip to the line break or CTRL+F/Command + F "Master Malfoy,"
> 
> That is all!

_"What's the matter with you, boy!? Aren't you one of them homosexuals? Why don't you go into London there with your mother and them and put yourself out with them girls? You'd bring home a pretty galleon..."_

_His father was drunk, his father was always drunk. Nonetheless the shy blond boy winced at his father's harsh judgment._

_"Father, you know I don't want too. I'm a good boy!" Draco cried, he could feel the first few tears beginning to fall._

_The drunken man stepped towards the boy and pointed a pristine index finger at his son._

_"Are you talking back to me boy? Huh? No respect for your elders, it seems. I'll have to punish you for that."_

_Draco looked up at his father. He so wanted to admire him, to be given just one thin reason to respect him besides being blood. Just one reason... but that one never came. Lucius Malfoy made quick work of his son's robes. Draco could hardly resist, for resisting would make his punishment worse and his father was far stronger anyways._

_Lucius stumbled onto his son's bed, grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging the young wizard with him.  Draco was on the verge of hyperventilating, muttering apologies for a crime he wasn't aware that he had made. Draco's bare body was forced over his father's knees, and before he could protest, the smacks came hard and fast. The blond began thrashing, but Lucius held him down._

_"Father, please! I'm sorry! Please, stop! I've learned my lesson!" Draco cried out between sobs._

_"Silence! Naughty boys need to be punished!" Lucius shouted over Draco's cried, slurring only slightly._

_Draco had no idea how many hits he had taken, but when they were finished, he could hardly breathe through his stuffy and runny nose, his breathing was quick and shallow, his face bright red, head pounding with a migraine, and eyes pouring tears._

_"Now," Lucius spoke, straightening his back as best as he could in his drunken state, "apologise for your blatant disobedience and disrespect." The man pushed Draco off of his knees and grabbed his hair, forcing Draco's face into his crotch. Draco shook his head and tried to plead further, but Lucius just tightened his grip in his son's hair._

_"I said," Lucius sneered, "apologise."_

Draco awoke in a fright, covered in his own sweat and tears. Dobby stood at his bed side looking nervous.

"Is master alright?" Dobby apprehensively whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," the blond pushed his hair back and wiped his brow. Looking around he noticed that Dobby had readied his robes for the day and brought him breakfast.

"Master will be having a long day, perhaps master should eat and then ready for his bath," the house-elf brought the food tray to his master. Draco nodded and willed himself to eat, still shaking from the memories that haunted his dreams... 

* * *

"Master Malfoy, how nice it is to see you," Madam Malkin addressed the elder Malfoy as he entered the petite shop, Draco in tow. 

"Madam Malkin," Lucius greeted, giving his signature socialising smile. The young wizard next to him bowed his blond head to the older woman.

"And I suppose that young master Draco is here for his Hogwarts robes, yes?" She smiled at him. Draco smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

"Well come on, then! Off you go, into the back, now!" She shooed him towards to back of the store. Another witch was sliding ordered robes into dressing bags and hanging them on the storage racks. She was much younger, short like Madam Malkin, but skinnier. She gave a bright smile as Draco and the owner entered the room.

"Daisy dear, could you get master Draco here fitted for some first year Hogwarts robes? I need to go back out front and speak to his father," Madam Malkin guided Draco towards a stool and motioned for him to stand on it. 

"Of course," her brown eyes shined as she smiled bigger. The elder witch hurried back out front while Daisy readied some black cloth. 

Draco could hear Madam Malkin and his father speaking, seemingly civilly, but it was too quiet for him to understand. The girl, Daisy, seemed thoroughly entertained with measuring Draco and taking out a starter robe, which would be pinned and trimmed to fit him perfectly. The young wizard looked around, already growing bored of the quaint store he stood in. He could hear a bell ring, most likely signalling his father's departure. Lucius had told Draco that he'd go out in search of his books while Draco was fitted.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Draco heard Madam Malkin address someone up in the front. His curiosity rose, if only ever so slightly.

"Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." 

The second witch was still pinning Draco's robes in place, and he could have sworn her heard her curse him as he turned to see the boy walking in. His glasses were round on a slightly-rounded face, tousled brown hair gracing just above the rims. His skin was light, but not nearly as much as Draco's. The boy's green eyes shone brightly with nervousness and excitement, Draco could tell. When steel-grey eyes met those green, Draco could feel butterflies bubbling. It was strange, Draco had managed to suppress all of his emotions in efforts to seem superior in the past, as a Malfoy should, but his facade faltered and he smiled.

"Hello," he said, noticing his voice taking a higher tone than usual. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Hogwarts, too?" The blond inwardly hit himself, of  _course_ the boy was attending Hogwarts. He heard Madam Malkin say so!

"Yes," said the dark-haired boy. Draco smiled more. The boy was watching as Madam slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to length. Draco was momentarily upset with the woman's ability to steal this newcomer's focus away from him, and he wanted desperately to get it back. He was unsure of what would actually interest the boy, so he just went with the last thing his parents' had been discussing with him.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands," He tried to keep the emotion from his voice as he had been so trained to do. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and then smuggle it in somehow." Draco looked to the boy on the other stool and noticed his look of disinterest.

"Have  _you_ got your own broom?" That was it, perhaps he was disinterested because he already had one!

"No." The response momentarily took the blond aback, but he was quick to recover.

"Play Quidditch at all?" He inquired.

"No," the look of disinterest was replaced with a look of confusion. Draco tried to pull more of an answer out of him.

" _I_ do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree." Draco tried to look proud and interesting, but the boy was seemingly not having it. Something about it was, nice, in a plain, no-need-for-faking kind of way. Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. Yes, this boy seemed as though he could make a good friend for Draco.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," came the boy's ever-more-confused reply. Did he live under a rock?

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they?" Draco tried to ease the tension. "But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff," Draco smiled at him, the mere thought of said house made him laugh, "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," the boy answered. At least it was better than another "no." Draco looked around for something else interesting to say. He clearly couldn't impress his new friend with his greatness, so he looked elsewhere to gain the boy's companionship.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said, nodding to the front window. Surely the boy would think the giant a funny sight!

"That's Hagrid," explained the boy. Draco inwardly squealed with delight at the turn in the conversation. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Draco asked. All he knew of the man was what his father said, and his father hadn't many kind words.

"He's the gamekeeper," the brunet answered unenthusiastically. 

"Yes, exactly," Draco urged for more conversation. He tried to remember exactly what his father had said. "I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and sets fire to his bed." Draco recalled.

"I think he's brilliant," the boy replied, coldly.

"Do you?" Draco sneered at himself. Of course he thought Hagrid was brilliant, he was with him! Curse his father for only telling him lies about the man. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" The blond asked.

"They're dead."

Draco swallowed the lump again, trying to keep a steady tone. "Oh, sorry." He tried to lighten the mood back up, "but they were  _our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."

Draco smiled at the good response. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine." Draco paused and thought back to Potter, and how unfortunate it was that such a powerful wizard was never made known of his ancestry. "I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"

Before the boy could give Draco an answer, Madam Malkin interrupted. "That's it, you're done, my dear." Draco hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," he drawled, trying not to sound as happy and giddy as he felt. He walked out and found his father waiting for him in the front. His father paid the woman for the robes and handed the dressing-bags to Dobby to carry along with all of Draco's books. They walked out without thanking the woman for her time.

On their way to Ollivanders they passed the front window of Madam Malkins, as well as Hagrid holding two melting ice-cream cones. Lucius sneered as they continued walking by. "You'd think Dumbledore would keep that beast on a leash," he muttered.

"I hear that he's brilliant," came Draco's unfocused reply. He was too replaying the conversation with his new friend in his head to notice his father's disgusted look. A quick hit in the back of the head with the cane knocked him out of his dreams, and he looked up to his father.

"What mudblood told you that?" The look on Lucius' face screamed revulsion. Draco started sweating, knowing exactly where this was going. Luckily, they were coming up on Ollivanders.

"Oh, I didn't bother to catch his name," the blond answered, trying to sound as repulsed as his father did.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to need to teach you again that we don't socialise with such atrocities," his father sneered into Draco's ear. Draco nodded.

They opened the door to the store, Dobby holding it as the Malfoys entered. Ollivander and Narcissa looked up, clearly having been engrossed in a conversation about a specific wand. Mr Ollivander waved his hand in beckoning of Draco to come see.

"Master Malfoy, I'd love for you to have a good look at this wand. A nice, pliant one indeed! 10 inches of only the finest hawthorne with a beautiful unicorn hair core. Truly worth your trying, since we all know, that the wands chose their masters and not the other way around!" Mr. Ollivander beamed.

With the encouragement of his parents, Draco excitedly flicked the wand. A snake came crawling out from the tip and slithered its way out the door.

"Oh, my, how did you learn to cast such powerful spells so quickly?!" Mr. Ollivander asked, peering at Draco with disbelief and slight horror.

"He's a Malfoy, his powers will only continue to impress us as time goes on," Lucius replied, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and smiling at him. Draco nodded.

"The wand, it feels good," Draco muttered, gliding his thumbs along the shaft. Lucius laughed and clapped his back while Narcissa smiled and Mr. Ollivander attempted to seem happy.

"Well, then, I suppose the wand had chosen a master," he said through a fake grin.

* * *

Draco sat on his knees next to his mother; Narcissa worked her skillful fingers across her cross-stitch while seated in her favourite chair. A dark green, long, soft blanket draped over her legs and onto the floor, with her son cuddled into it the spilt over remnants of it. The fire roared in front of them. This was Draco's favourite part of the evening, being seated next to his mother and gossiping with her about their days.

"But he had no idea about Quidditch, mother! Can you believe that? What boy doesn't know what  _Quidditch_ is?" Draco spoke with his hands flailing and a smile not leaving his face, his mother paused in her stitching to run her fingers through his hair. Draco resumed leaning against the chair, giving Narcissa a better angle.

"Perhaps you can teach him all of the rules when you two get to school. What did you say his name was, again?" The woman pulled her hand back and resumed her piece of embroidery, eyeing Draco with curiosity.

Draco sighed and cursed himself. "I didn't get it, I had just asked him when Madam Malkin kicked me out," he muttered in defeat.

"That's alright, it will give you something to ask him when you two meet up again," she reassured without looking up again from her stitching.

"And he, I don't know. He's different, mother! He didn't have any idea what house he was going to be in, and it was like, he didn't even care! He's so, cool," the boy covered his face in the extra bits of blanket covering his mother's legs. He liked this, just, talking to her. He most definitely never got this chance with Lucius around...

"That's great, love," she gave as a reply.

"He knows Hagrid too! He says he's brilliant. But why would he say Hagrid is brilliant when father says that Hagrid is a savage?" Draco looked into the fire like he half-expected the answer to appear in the flames. Narcissa looked at him once again.

"It might be best to not speak of your new friend in front of your father, Draco," she muttered. Draco nodded, he knew she was right. He wanted to ask her if she thought the boy, Draco, and Potter could all be friends. The boy he met seemed smart, and since Potter surely didn't know of Quidditch either, he could show them both how to play! They could both cheer Draco on as he played for Slytherin! However, Draco thought better than mentioning Potter to his mother, at least while they were somewhere that they could be heard.

"Draco, dear, it's getting late. Perhaps you should have Dobby see you to bed," Narcissa ran her hand through his hair once more, stopping to kiss Draco's forehead. Again, Draco nodded.

"Goodnight, mother," he said, standing up and kissing her cheek. She smiled, and the blond ran off to find his house-elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the choppyness of this chapter. I've been working on it for a week, and I'm thoroughly tired and stressed out. This week I have an exam and a 3-page essay about dietary fibre due, and last week I had two exams and a project. Nursing school is difficult, in case you were wondering! 
> 
> If you have a good idea to smooth this chapter out some, I'd appreciate it greatly.
> 
> You can follow me on Instagram too, where I post updates about the story: dizzyraybabe.author (my main account is dizzyraybabe)
> 
> Until next Monday, 14 March, at 2100 EST sharp!


End file.
